


Ask Me

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, also korkie kenobi theory sorta touched on in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: “Ask me.” He whispers through the darkness. Ask me not to go, ask me to stay, tell me you need me here.“No.” She replies just as softly. She gets up and leaves him. She cannot bear to look into his eyes at her answer. She will relent, and he deserves better than that.She does not admit to herself that she fears his answer more than anything.In which the words 'ask me' take a large role in Obi-Wan and Satine's lives.AKA The fic where Satine is surprised to find that every time Obi-Wan says 'ask me' what he really means is I love you.





	Ask Me

They are young the first time the words are spoken. He is helping bandage her back, seeing as he had been the one to drop her. There is a charge in the air that neither has felt before. Not like this. 

“Good as new.” He tries to say it cheerfully but it comes out quieter than he meant it as she turns to face him. 

“Thank you, Ben.” She says softly, staring into his eyes. She sees his eyes flicker to her lips, and she subconsciously leans closer.

“Whatever the Duchess requires.” He says, trying to lighten the mood, but with the way he is looking at her, it doesn’t quite work.

It takes a moment more for Satine to speak again.

“Ask me.” She says, her voice nearly breathless.

His brow furrows for a moment as he tries to figure out what she means. It only takes a second for it to register. “May I kiss you?” He is proud of himself for not allowing his voice to shake.

“Yes.” She says breathlessly. They move at the same time to close the distance.

And thus begins a love affair that can change it all.

\------------

He finds her sitting on a rock, crying and unable to stop. Qui-Gon had brought news with him when he returned to camp. Her mother was dead, alongside her sister. Her other sister Bo, was currently missing.

She had run away from camp when she had heard the news, needing to be anywhere but there, needing to be _ alone _ . Everyone was _ gone _. First her father, and now the rest of them. She did not know how to cope. She needed to process it all.

“Go ahead, ask me.” She said through her tears as she saw him approach.

He sat beside her, and asked the question though he was sure he already knew the answer. “Are you ok?”

“No.”

\--------------

It is late, and they both know come tomorrow he will be gone. They are pretending they do not.

She is in his arms, their breaths insync. She does not know how she will say goodbye, but she knows she must.

“Ask me.” He whispers through the darkness. _ Ask me not to go, ask me to stay, tell me you need me here. _

“No.” She replies just as softly. She gets up and leaves him. She cannot bear to look into his eyes at her answer. She will relent, and he deserves better than that.

She does not admit to herself that she fears his answer more than anything.

\------------------

_ If you had said the word, I would have left the Jedi order. _

She doesn’t know how she feels about that just yet. Because on the one hand, some part of her knew, and knew she could never ask. But another part of her, some small selfish part, felt gratified. 

The true question was if he still felt the same.

Its long after her business is concluded on Coruscant that they get a moment to speak. She tries her best not to waste it.

“What you said on the Coronet, was it true?” Satine asks, despite already knowing the answer.

“I would not lie to the esteemed Duchess.” Obi-Wan tells her with an amused smile. He has come to know her well. 

“Is it still true?” Satine asks hesitantly. She doesn’t want to have this conversation, but she needs to know.

“Ask me.” Obi-Wan says, and Satine feels fifteen years younger for a moment. And perhaps, if she were fifteen years younger, she would ask him. But they are different people now, they are older, and they have duties to others that cannot be ignored.

And once again she finds, she does not want to know the answer. Because if he says yes, if he agreed, she knows she would not be strong enough to send him away. The Jedi are a part of him, she cannot ask him to give it up for her own selfish reasons. 

She looks at him a long moment, and he seems to be steeling himself for whatever she says next. She simply walks up to him and kisses his cheek, and whispers softly in his ear. “No.”

She’s not sure if he looks grateful, or sad. Perhaps some mix of both, but that alone is enough to make her believe she has made the right decision.

She doesn’t stick around to debate it. “I am needed elsewhere, goodnight, Ben.” 

Satine is always willing to argue with someone who dare call her a coward, but she knows in this moment, it would be an apt description.

\--------------------

It has taken only fifteen years but its finally happened. He has finally met Korkie. Satine can feel her world breaking around her.

“Curious, I thought your sister died with no children.” Obi-Wan says casually, but she can hear the edge in his voice.

“She lived long enough to give birth. I discovered Korkie’s existence shortly after you left.” Only partially a lie, but still enough of one.

Satine Kryze is a terrible liar most of the time. When she absolutely has to lie however, she can be quite convincing, to anyone who does not know her well.

You see, she has a tell. It’s a good one, almost unnoticeable, but whenever she lies her eyebrow twitches ever so slightly.

Her eyebrow twitched.

“Oh? I suppose that is why I have never heard of his existence.”

“I suppose so.” Satine takes a breath and steels herself. “Obi, stop beating around the bush. Just ask me.”

He seems to relax slightly at her words. “Satine is he- Is Korkie my-”

She is going to tell him the truth, she truly is. _ At first _ . But as she looks at him she finds she cannot do it. She knows she is not a good liar, but sometimes a lie is so much _ easier _than the truth.

“No.” She says, and she tries to ignore the way Obi-Wan looks as though he has been slapped.

“Very well, Duchess. I believe I should return to my duties.”

“As should I.”

  


\-----------------

Mandalore has fallen, and she cannot find it in herself to pick it back up once again. She has already failed them, and she cannot find it in herself to return. Everyone believes her to be dead, and perhaps it is better this way. She allowed this to happen. Her father, never should have named her his successor. Adonai Kryze would roll in his grave if he knew what his daughter had done to their once beautiful home.

“Credit for your thoughts?” Obi-Wan says, trying to sound cheeky but falling short. This day has taken a toll on him as well. She had been so close to death, and he could do nothing. If her sister hadn’t shown up just in time to shoot Maul and break his focus, Satine would have been on his blade rather than grazed by it.

Needless to say, it has been a bad week.

“I think you already know where my thoughts are, Obi.” She says darkly, looking out across Coruscant. She was hiding here currently, but she would have to go elsewhere soon, too many could recognize her.

“This wasn’t your fault Satine. Surely you know that.” Obi-Wan says, reaching a gentle hand to rest on her shoulder.

She whirls around, fire in her eyes. “To hell it isn’t! This is my fault, I let Mandalore be taken. I let death watch get this far. Maul could never have taken over if I had been a better leader.” She scoffs, and pretends there are no tears in her eyes. “You should be celebrating Obi-Wan, you were right! Pacifism was idealistic. All it did was ultimately cause more death. I do hope you’re pleased!” 

He recoils slightly at her words. “Satine you know I would never-” 

She immediately deflates, as if finally realizing who she is talking to. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” She says softly. “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know, my dear. You are hurting.”

“It’s no excuse.”

“Perhaps not, but I forgive you anyway.” This time the humour in his voice is not forced. Neither bothers to hide a smile.

“I love you.” She lets slip, regretting it immediately when he takes in a sharp breath. “I’m sorry.” She says, because she isn’t sure what else to say.

“No need to apologize.” He says, though his voice is stiff.

They are silent for a moment, and Obi-Wan joins her as she overlooks Coruscant. They are shoulder to shoulder now.

“I am going to have to leave soon. Too many on Coruscant could recognize me.” Satine says softly. “I may not see you for some time.” 

She expects him to say something along the lines of ‘I expect not’ instead he says-

“Ask me.”

Satine takes a shuddering breath. “Are you only saying this because I almost died a few days ago?”

“Partially.”

“Then no.”

“You misunderstand me, my dear. I am not saying this out of fear of losing you. I am saying it because I know with certainty that I do not want to be apart again. But it is you choice my dear, as it has always been.”

She scoffs. “It has never been my choice. What choice is there, when your entire world is the Jedi? What choice is there, when the choice is to be selfish, or let you be who you were always meant to be? How can I ask you to choose between me or your family?”

“I know, but you are not holding me captive. You are simply asking a question I can say yes or no to. If you cannot, I understand. But just as there is no choice in your eyes, there is none in mine either.”

Satine’s vision blurs, and she feels Obi-Wan’s hand brush away the tears, he has gotten impossibly closer. “What if you’re wrong?”

“I suppose we would simply have to find out.” He says gently, his own eyes beginning to shine. He speaks again, so softly even Satine, close as she is can hardly hear. “Ask me.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you leave the Jedi order and stay with me?”

“Yes.”


End file.
